The Heart of Arima
by Seregana
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! YAY! An AU Fantasy fanfic! Contains Daiken/Kensuke, Taito/Yamachi, Takewill/Willkeru and a very evil Koushiro!
1. Genesis...

The Heart of Arima   
  


**AN:** This story is actually my second attempt at a fic, so I'm still getting into the swing of things. This has Daiken/Kensuke (Daisuke/Ken pairing), Taito/Yamashi (Taichi/Yamato pairing) and something I've never heard of but call Takewill/Willkeru (Takeru/Willis [or Wallace, whatever his name is] pairing). There will be more relationships which will develop over time and I haven't decided exactly what to put in it yet.   
  


**Notes:** I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters. I don't really own any other anime besides the other stuff I write from my twisted mind. But! This is my fanfic so you touch, you die! or get tickled. ^_^ Oh, if I spelt any names wrong, correction would be appreciated. 

A few (more) notes: the '-chan' suffix is used to show affection of sorts (though it has other uses, they will not be used here). '-san' is used as a sign of respect. '-sama' is used when talking to someone who is high in power or as I like to think of it "God like". '-kun' is a sign of friends between two males. 'Koibito' means 'my love' or something to that effect. 'Oniichan' (or 'niichan) means big brother. 

***   
  


In a far away, distant place, there is a land called Arima. It is surrounded by mountains and just touches the Great Ocean. In Arima, is a kingdom called Cormir. It is the most powerful kingdom in all of the realm. Ruled by his Highness, Ishida Yamato-sama. Cormir is a peaceful place, fully of happiness and prosperity. 

Within the court of the castle lives Yagami Taichi, the top General of Cormir's armed forces, his sister and assistant, Lady Hikari, the Overseers, Tachikawa Mimi and Takanochi Sora, the court magician and sorcerer, Izumi Koushiro, and Iori, Koushiro's apprentice, the top scholar, Ioune Miyako, the court healer, Kido Jyou, the son of the court artist, Motomiya Daisuke and brother to the king, Takashi Takeru. This tale is about the latter two. 

Daisuke and Takeru grew up together. Over the years, they had become the best of friends and formed a special bond of trust which nothing could break. Secretly, they both disliked the royal, noble life and the responsibilities it held. Both boys wanted to be free of this. 

To make matters worse, Yamato-sama had arranged the betrothal of the odd pair which didn't go well. 

Daisuke and Takeru refused to set foot within the castle walls and since, had lived peacefully among the near by town. The villagers knew who they were and were afraid at first, but soon learned to treat them like one of their own, as the boys insisted they did. 

One day, nearing the date of the arranged marriage, Daisuke and Takeru met an odd merchant in the town market who told them of a great dragon named Gennai, who made his home in The Heart of Arima, which was the center of the known world, and a very perilous place to venture. 

It was said that Gennai knew the answer to every question that was ever asked, or will be asked. Deciding to find out what their destiny was, Daisuke and Takeru set off on their long journey to The Heart of Arima. The voyage was long and unkind to the two young boys. They crossed the Great Plains and went through the Caverns of The Lost, past the Rainbow Waters and over the Mountain of Woe. Eventually they reached their goal. 

"C'mon, Takeru! I can see the entrance!" Daisuke shouted to his good friend who was on the rope below him. The wind was fierce and whipped about the pair violently, stealing their words from their lips and making them short of breath. 

"I don't know if I can make it!" Takeru shouted back, wearily. 

"Come on!" Daisuke began to pull the rope upwards, hauling his friend along with it. Soon both boys were standing on a ledge, ten feet below the entrance to The Heart of Arima, home to Gennai the Great Dragon. 

"This is it." Daisuke whispered. He lifted Takeru and hoisted him up so he could throw down the rope. Soon, after a minimum effort, the two were standing at the entrance. They walked in slowly, cautiously, for it is not every day one enters the lair of a dragon. 

"Hello?" Their voices echoed through out the giant cavern several times, leaving a hollow empty sound. There were mounds of gold and jewels scattered about the cave, along with pools of molten lava bubbling up here and there. All of a sudden, there was a great rumble and a pile of silver in the back of the natural room began to stir. 

Much to the surprise of Daisuke and Takeru, the pile of silver was actually a dragon, bequeathed with greying silver scales and golden eyes. The great beast held the two boys in his sight. One of flawless golden hair and blue eyes, the other with unruly hair of a mahogany color standing defiantly before him. 

"Great one? Are you Gennai, who knows all that has been and all there will be?" Daisuke stood with a look of bitter determination on his face. 

"Yes." The dragons soft voice floated gently across the cave like music from a harp. 

"We have traveled a great journey to ask you a question." Takeru said solemnly, with respect. He waited for a reply, listening to the soft sound of the old beast drawing in breath. 

"Ask, young ones. You have surely earned the right if you have traveled all the way from your quiet homes to see this old dragon." Gennai gave a smile which only dragons are capable of. 

"Great Dragon, we wish to know what destiny has in store for us." Daisuke said, his expression softening to one of near-awe. 

The dragon chuckled. At first, both boys thought he was going to refuse them but then the great beast answered in an amused fashion. 

"So young, and to ask such questions. Alright. I shall answer you, but you know that with knowledge comes a price." The dragon's golden eyes sparked with amusement. 

"Of course!" Takeru piped up, "We are simple folk, and have not much to offer." 

"Anything shall do." The dragon said once more, his voice like honey dripping from fresh bread. 

"Then I give you this." Takeru said, tossing a small band of gold into the air, which the dragon promptly caught. "It was given to me by my father on his death bed." 

"It will do." The dragon whispered. 

"And I give you this." Daisuke pulled out a picture he had painted of the Crystal Caves. The picture was excellently wrought, it looked as if the light would reflect off the large crystal shards at any moment. 

"This will do as well." The dragon said, setting the items aside. "Now, I shall answer your question. Step forward." He pointed to Daisuke with the tip of a black claw. 

"You are both young, so innocent and pure. Fate has many challenges in store for you." The dragon said, his golden eyes searching the soul of the one before him, "You, Motomiya Daisuke. Remember, things are not always as they seem. Soon you will fall into the demon's clutches, and kindness shall save you from death." 

Daisuke nodded and stepped backwards, biting his lip and pondering what that could exactly mean, when Takeru stepped forward. 

"You, Takashi Takeru, will face a great test. Remember, never lose hope. Soon you shall fall into the dragon's clutches and only purity will make him release his grasp, but also remember, if you are freed from his grasp, you shall fall into his embrace." 

Takeru took his place beside Daisuke once more, mulling this over in his mind. 

"And now, before you depart, I give you each an amulet." The dragon extended a hand with was bigger than both the boys put together, and turned it upside down, dropping two clear crystals attached to leather strips before their feet. 

"Wear these always, they will help you find your wings." The dragon smiled at the odd pair and then turned around. "No go in peace and may the winds of destiny find you well." 

***   
  


It was a few hours later. Takeru suggested that they set up camp at the foot of the mountain. Daisuke agreed and soon they were sitting in a small tent, alone with their thoughts. 

_What does he mean by what he said?_ Daisuke chewed on his bottom lip attentively. 

_I can't make sense of anything he told me except 'never lose hope.' Oh well. I'll just take that advice._ Takeru thought as he made a small fire. 

Both boys slept with millions of thoughts flowing through their minds. Morning came swiftly and time seemed as if it had sped up in favor of them. They had decided to travel home by a less perilous route from that which they came. They were to travel south, through the region of Firet, then further south to Saeum to Cormir. 

Daisuke was hesitant and a bit reluctant about going through Saeum, for it shared boarders with the Demon Lord's Realm. It was easy to get lost in the frequent blizzards which Saeum was known for, and wind up in the wrong place. The Demon Lord was cruel and merciless, so said the people of Arima. No one had seen the Demon Lord and live, except the king of Cormir, who had recently passed away. Before he died, he made sure his heir payed respect to the Demon Lord and the Dragon Lord, for they were terrible enemies to have, for they were the most powerful Mages in the known world. 

"Maybe we should just cut straight across Firet." Daisuke suggested. 

"But that place is full of magical beasts and unknown horrors." Takeru said flatly, getting a rise out of his friend, whom he knew was afraid of magic. "I'm sure if we're careful enough we can cut through Saeum and knock at least five days off our journey. Besides, I'm eager to see home again. 'Niichan is probably worried about me. I wonder if he read the letter you gave him." 

"Me?!" Daisuke whirled to face Takeru, eyes wide and face pale, "I thought **you** gave him the letter!" 

"I didn't! You were supposed to!" Takeru shouted, then calmed down some, "So...no one knows where we are. 'Niichan is going to be **so** mad at us!" 

So it was unquestionably decided that they travel along the selected route, thus getting to Cormir, and home, with haste. 

The trip started out fine, but then again so does everything else. They made it through Firet with ease, the only creature they encountered was a small rabbit which became their dinner shortly after. 

By the time they were half way through Saeum, a blizzard struck. Takeru insisted that they go on and look for shelter of some sort. They tried to stay close together, holding hands so as not to be separated by the fierceness of the raging storm, but it wasn't enough. Soon Daisuke stumbled and was left behind as Takeru was whipped and batted by the winds in a different direction. Before either could realize it, they had been hopelessly separated. 

Daisuke kept walking. Eventually the storm began to let up, but he was too tired to continue. His lips chapped and bleeding, his face worn and thin, Daisuke finally collapsed face down in the snow. 

Takeru didn't have as much luck either. He kept getting turned about by the wind, making him travel in a large oval path. Soon he had grown tired and weak from lack of food, and also collapsed into the soft white snow, ready to welcome death if it came for him. But fate had something greater in store for both of them. 

It was that same day, a large ugly beast came sauntering through the snow and crossed paths with the young artist. The rider of the beast quickly dismounted, his dark blue cloak drawn tightly around him, stopping what little was left of the wind from whipping it about. 

The indigo haired boy leaned down upon one knee and rolled the body over. It was a boy. A young boy like himself. 

The indigo haired boy opened the young boy's cloak and pressed his ear to the boy's chest. He heard a very dim beating heart. The boy was still alive. Hoisting him on his shoulder, he took the other boy and placed him on the ugly mount and turned South and set off once more, back to the keep. 

At that same moment, a large green dragon flew overhead of the snow fields. It's rider was also a young boy, with dim gold hair and ice blue eyes. His cloak flapping around him, the boy spotted a form lying in the snow below, ordering the dragon to land. 

As the great beast waited patiently in the snow, with breath coming out in pale huffs, the sandy haired boy had collected the limp form up and placed him length wise over the saddle on the dragon. 

"Home." The boy ordered and the dragon launched into the air, flying North.   
  


***   
  


_Where are they?!_ Yamato thought, rubbing his temples. It was enough that his brother insisted on being friends and spending time with Daisuke, but running off with him was unforgivable. The only reason Yamato had allowed it was because Daisuke was Tai's brother, practically. He had launched several search parties to find them. It had been several weeks so far and all they had turned up was that the two had last been seen headed for The Heart of Arima. No one in the right mind went there willingly. 

Yamato sat at the head of the table. He had called a meeting of all his allies. Taichi was there, as an advisor and friend. Tai had always been there for Yamato, from when they were little. The Overseers were present, along with the court healer and advisor, Jyou and Koushiro. They all sat at their designated seats. Most of them were arguing on what to do and what had to be done. Koushiro seemed to be deep in thought. When Yamato noticed this, he called attention to it. 

"Koushiro-san, my trusted advisor, what do you suggest?" Yamato asked hopeful that the sorcerer had a plan. 

"Well Yamato-sama, I **could** try to scry for them." Koushiro suggested, "And get a general feel for the situation." 

"Yes! Do that right away." Yamato nodded to Koushiro who nodded in return then stood and exited the room, but not before bowing to Yamato, his black and red silk robes flowing. 

"Yamato," Tai asked with concern in his eyes. Tai was one of the few people who could address the king without using the formal title, but it was mandatory in public. "Yamato, do you really trust Koushiro? He seems like he's up to no good." 

"Tai," Yamato said, placing a hand on Tai's, "I trust Koushiro as my friend and advisor. I'm sure he will do everything in his power to bring my brother and Daisuke back." 

Yamato possessed a fierce love and protectiveness for his little brother, while Taichi had practically taken Daisuke in. A few years prior, Daisuke's father, the court artist, had passed away, leaving Daisuke with the position and no one to take him in. Tai had accepted gladly and treated Daisuke as a younger brother. Daisuke loved having Taichi as a brother, though they did argue now and again. 

Tai nodded and squeezed Yamato's hand, showing a small sign of affection which went unnoticed by the others seated at the table. 

Meanwhile, in Koushiro's tower, the Mage sat at a table, pouring over his books of arcane knowledge, looking for the appropriate spell. His assistant, Iori, was arranging the medium with which Koushiro would be scrying. Carefully Iori poured clear water from one hundred icebergs into a cauldron. Koushiro tore a piece of paper out of his book and walked towards the large container. He had his own reasons for finding the two boys. It was little known, but they were the two most pure souls in all of Arima, and Koushiro needed them as sacrifice to gain unimaginable power. 

The Mage chuckled and sprinkled some blue powder into the water and whispered the words of magic, focusing his thoughts on the task at hand. In the water he saw two things: One was the picture of a raven made of black sticks extending it's wings, on a silver backdrop with a red sun over head. The second, a grey dragon on a deep blue backdrop, extending it's long neck and head towards a rising red sun. The symbols of the Demon and Dragon Lords. 

High above the land of Arima, in the darkest tower of the castle, the Mage Koushiro smiled.   
  


***   
  


"Ugh..." The sound slipped though Daisuke's mouth involuntarily. iWhere am I?/i His hand came to his head and rested there for a moment, letting him body sink into the soft bed. iBed? How did I get in a bed? Was it all a dream?/i Daisuke opened his eyes and looked around himself. It was dark. The light spilled from two torch like holders on the far side of the wall, but it was not a flame, but a light made by magic. 

_Magic..._ Daisuke gave a small shudder and looked about more. The walls and floor seemed to be made of polished marble. The bed which he was in was huge. The blankets were a deep red, the color of blood and soft like silk. They had gold and silver embroidered on their edges. 

_Am I dead?_ Daisuke thought feebly and sat up slowly but laid back down, a splitting pain coming to his head. 

"So you're awake." A voice said from somewhere in the darkness. The voice sounded cold, yet curious. 

"Who's there?" Daisuke croaked. His throat was so dry. 

"Here." The voice said. Daisuke looked to his left. He thought he saw something move, and upon further inspection there was a crystal wine glass brimming with water. Daisuke looked around and carefully took hold of the finely crafted glass and drank thankfully of it. After he was done, Daisuke inspected the glass. It was definitely made of some sort of crystal. The carvings were magnificently done by means Daisuke had never seen. 

A silent chuckle emerged from the darkness. 

"Ah yes. You're an artist of sorts are you not?" The voice had an amused edge to it. 

"Yes, I suppose." Daisuke spoke cautiously and thanked the voice for the drink. 

"Don't thank me. It spared me from hearing you sound like a frog." The voice said flatly. 

"You are...Daisuke Motomiya. The court artist of Cormir, are you not?" The voice asked in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"It's true I'm an artist. I didn't ask for that title. My father left it to me." Daisuke said getting a bit upset. The voice chuckled again. 

"Who are you?" Daisuke said, narrowing his eyes, trying to see through the shroud of shadows. He heard soft foot steps. If he was talking he would never have noticed them, it was like hearing feathers falling on water. 

As the possessor of the voice neared, Daisuke could make out a vague shape. The figure was not large, but taller then himself and thin. As the figure got even closer Daisuke concluded it was male, a boy like himself and important too, judging by the way he walked. Finally the figure stepped into the light. The boy was tall and thin as Daisuke had noted earlier. He had pale skin and an oddly colored indigo hair. He wore simple black clothes with a grey sash. His eyes were narrow and violet. 

_Beautiful violet eyes_. Daisuke thought to himself. _Wait, violet eyes? Only one person in all of Arima had violet eyes..._ Daisuke's mind sped. 

"The Demon Lord." He hissed through clenched teeth. 

The boy chuckled again, his voice sweet, yet empty. 

"Yes," He began, looking directly at Daisuke with a smile, "I believe that is what they call me." 

"Why?" Daisuke demanded, slowly standing. "Why did you rescue me?" The question seemed more like an accusation. 

The boy shrugged. "You were nearly dead and I had nothing better to do." He said flatly, his face void of emotion. 

Daisuke started to slip out of bed to confront the Demon Lord but noticed he wasn't wearing anything which, in turn, made him blush a deep crimson. 

"Where are my clothes?" Daisuke demanded of the boy who was now sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. 

"They were nothing more then rags by the time I found you. I disposed of them." The boy said with unwavering stability. 

"I...er...What am I going to wear?" The young artist asked, blushing again. The Demon Lord looked at him with interest and tilted his head slightly to the side. 

"You are...my guest. I shall provide you with food, clothing and shelter...and possibly anything else which you desire." The tall boy stated once more and stood, going over to a large wardrobe Daisuke had not noticed before. The Demon Lord removed several articles of clothing and placed them at the foot of the bed. 

"You may wear these." He said waiting. It was several minutes before Daisuke realized he was waiting for him to change right there. 

"Could you...turn around please?" Daisuke said wit his best effort to hide the burning sensation in his cheeks. 

The Demon Lord frowned but turned away. He had never seen another creature so similar to himself. His brother was the real Demon Lord, but had died or, more correctly, had been killed by the boy himself. This was how he became the new Demon Lord. No one knew, nor did he expect them to understand. His brother had been dying, a cursed magic slowly eating away at his soul. The boy loved him, and it was the right thing to do, to end his brother's suffering. He made sure there was no pain. No pain. 

"Uh..." The boy was snapped back to reality as he heard the confused voice behind him and started to turn around. 

"No! Don't turn around!" Daisuke exclaimed, in a tangle of robes and sashes. "Could you umm...turn up the light in here a bit please?" As if by magic, and Daisuke doubted it wasn't, the lights flared and grew brighter, revealing the whole room. 

"Thanks." Daisuke said, disentangling himself from the mess and began to adorn them properly. 

"Say...what do I call you? You Highness? Lord? What?" Daisuke asked hesitantly. 

"Call me," The boy said, remembering his given name. It had been such a long time since it had been used, since it had a meaning, "Ken."   
  


***   
  


Takeru opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. It light was extremely bright and it hurt! He quickly closed his eyes tightly and then opened them slowly. After a few seconds his eyes had adjusted. He was in a bed. A very large, elaborate bed. Takeru looked around as his eyes became more accustomed to the lighting. The walls were smooth and had a dim polish on them. The floor was covered in a bright red rug which looked relatively new. There was a window to the left which sunlight was filtering through. 

Takeru thought he heard a small noise, akin to scratching. He looked directly in front of himself, sitting up. On the wall was a silk banner. It was a dark blue with a grey dragon reaching for a red sun embroidered on it. It some how seemed familiar. There was also a figure slumped over at a desk below the banner. 

"Ahem." Takeru quietly cleared his voice and the scratching, which Takeru had guessed was an ink quill, stopped. The figure stood and turned. It was that of a boy, near Takeru or Daisuke's age. He had sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes with a fair complexion. He stood tall and proud, wearing a simple brown cloak with a sliver dragon clasp in the front. 

"Dragon Lord..." Takeru whispered, letting the blankets around him fall, and quickly grabbed them when he realized he had little on. 

"I see you lived." The voice was cool and controlled. If this young boy wanted to show any emotion, he was in complete control over it. 

"Would you like something to drink? To eat?" The Dragon Lord stepped closer to Takeru and clasped him by the shoulders, pushing him back down on to the bed. 

"I'm a bit thirsty." Takeru admitted humbly and watched as the boy walked over to the desk and turned his back to Takeru. In a few minutes he turned back around with a tray full of fresh snow fruit and water. 

Takeru accepted it thankfully and ate the sweet fruit. He remembered the last time he had eaten one of the rarities, when he was a small child and his father had brought him and his brother back one each. Takeru closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet tangy flavor of the white and blue fruit as the juice slowly ran down his chin. It was then he opened his eyes to find the Dragon Lord smiling at him, suppressing a chuckle. 

Takeru felt his cheeks burn again as the Dragon Lord reach forward and wiped off Takeru's chin with a piece of cloth finer than any silk. 

"Thank you, uh...Lord." Takeru finished the sentence quickly. 

The Dragon Lord frowned slightly, his previous mood plucking at him as if he was a harp. 

"Please, call me Will." He told Takeru softly. 

"Thank you...Will." 

"Now," Will said, turning around and placing the empty tray on the desk. "You will tell me...who you are, and what you were doing in the middle of the Saeum snow fields." He gave a slight smile. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Takeru." The golden haired boy said softly. 

"Takeru is it? There's no need to be so formal. You're my guest." Will said calmly. _Takeru...Takeru...Where have I heard..Ah, yes. Takeru of Cormir_. The Dragon Lord thought to himself, showing a smile. 

"Your brother is king of Cormir?" 

"Yes." Takeru said, looking away. 

The Dragon Lord smiled. "You still haven't answered my second question, Takeru. What were you doing out in the snow fields?" 

And Takeru explained what he and a friend had been doing and they had ended up in the snow fields of Saeum. 

"Friend?" Will asked, his eyes dancing with curiosity. "I found only you." 

"Yes, well we were separated during a blizzard. I fear he kept going South and The--" Takeru was cut off by The Dragon Lord. 

"Demon Lord got him." Will hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Yes, do you know him?" Takeru asked hopefully. 

"The Demon Lord is no friend of mine." Will had closed himself off again and was acting in a black mood. 

"I must go now. If you need anything, ring that silver bell." The Dragon Lord pointed to the desk where a silver bell was sitting where there was none before. With that he left, a hard look on his face. 

Takeru wondered what he had said which had upset his new friend, but decided not to talk about the Demon Lord any longer as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.   
  


***   
  


Yamato paced about his chamber, Tai sitting off to the side on a felt cushioned chair and Sora, one of select few others who knew about the fragile relationship between Yamato-sama and Taichi-san, sat on the end of the king's bed. 

Koushiro had be vague and some how incomplete in the information he had given. He had informed them that the boys were indeed, alive and well. However, they were separated from each other. This worried Tai and Yamato, Daisuke and Takeru practically lived each passing second together. They were never apart. They always seemed to figure out away to get around any rules which would keep them separate. 

"They're strong, Yama-chan." Tai stood and gathered Yamato in a gentle embrace. Yamato just sighed and hugged Tai tightly. He had needed a hug. Things seemed to be getting better, yet worse at the same time. 

_Where are you, Takeru? Are you safe? Do you need me?_ Yamato squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to be rocked back and fourth by Taichi, his most trusted general. Tai and Yamato had fought side by side in many wars, though they were young. 

"It's gonna me okay, koibito." Tai spoke softly, reassuringly to the king of Cormir as he cradled him in his arms. Sora had slipped out, taking her cue. She had come in to inform them that two boys had been spotted crossing the snow fields a few days ago. 

_Daisuke, please be alright_. Tai closed his eyes as he rocked his beloved to sleep.   
  


***   
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Unfolding Wings...

The Heart of Arima   
  


**AN:** This story is actually my second attempt at a fic, so I'm still getting into the swing of things. This has Daiken/Kensuke (Daisuke/Ken pairing), Taito/Yamashi (Taichi/Yamato pairing) and something I've never heard of but call Takewill/Willkeru (Takeru/Willis [or Wallace, whatever his name is] pairing). Hurrah! More Daiken/Kensuke and Takewill/Willkeru! 

I think this ones a bit short.   
  


**Notes:** I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters. I don't really own any other anime besides the other stuff I write from my twisted mind. But! This is my fanfic so you touch, you die! or get tickled. ^_^ Oh, if I spelt any names wrong, correction would be appreciated. 

A few (more) notes: the '-chan' suffix is used to show affection of sorts (though it has other uses, they will not be used here). '-san' is used as a sign of respect. '-sama' is used when talking to someone who is high in power or as I like to think of it "God like". '-kun' is a sign of friends between two males. 'Koibito' means 'my love' or something to that effect. 'Oniichan' (or 'niichan) means big brother. 'Tenshi' is angel.   
  


***   
  


It had been three days since Daisuke had awoken in the possession of The Demon Lord, or as he insisted on being called by Daisuke, Ken. Daisuke felt like a prisoner even though Ken always referred to him as a guest. Whenever the subject of Daisuke leaving came up, Ken was quick to change the subject, making excuses which he was quickly running out of. Ken didn't know **why**, there was just something about Daisuke, an air of innocence, of purity which he couldn't bear being away from. 

Daisuke remembered earlier that Ken said he would get him whatever he desired, so he had asked for some art supplies, only to find the finest paints, brushes and canvas beside his bed the next morning. Daisuke started to paint, mostly to pass the time. He didn't really want to have anything to do with The Demon Lord. For a few days, Daisuke tried and failed to paint the landscape outside the castle. Daisuke threw his brush down in frustration again. 

_Why can't I paint!? Why? It's a beautiful scene..._ Daisuke's thoughts wandered idly while he was looking out the window of the main hall, then he noticed Ken looking out the window on the opposite end of the hall. Daisuke picked up his brush and began to paint, watching Ken. 

_How could something so evil be so...beautiful._ Daisuke thought absently, painting what he saw, determined to capture the beauty portrayed before him. Ken was evil wasn't he? He was the Demon Lord after all, but oddly enough Daisuke noticed he had never **seen** Ken do something evil, or even do anything that suggested he was a Mage. Granted there was the odd strange occurrence, but who didn't have those? 

It was the gasp behind him that brought Daisuke back to reality. Ken had been standing behind him for several minutes. He had curiously wandered over to see what Daisuke was painting. He was astonished to see who it was. 

_Why would he paint me, me of all people?_ Ken thought to himself in awkward silence as Daisuke waited for the worst reaction. 

All his life, Ken had been sheltered away in the large castle and the snowy regions which surrounded it. The only other person he had ever seen, was his brother and now Daisuke. Osamu had taught Ken that the people outside were stupid and feared what they did not understand, but Ken still couldn't help wonder what the outside was like. Then Osamu had died. That very day, Ken took one of the winged monstrosities called a demon and flew. He flew to the edge of his realm and dared not go further out of respect for Osamu. Now Daisuke did something like this. 

"Why did you paint me?" The violet eyed boy near demanded of the young artist, his voice cool and calm, betraying nothing. 

"I...you...you were just sitting there and...looked....beautiful and..." Daisuke trailed off and looked down at his feet. _Why an I worried? He just wants to keep me prisoner here...doesn't he? He's **evil** isn't he?_ Daisuke's mind spun, confused. Why did he have these feelings all of a sudden? The Demon Lord, beautiful? What was he thinking. 

"Do you mind...that I painted your...uhh...portrait?" Daisuke dawdled, daring to look up at the face he had been so intent on a few minutes prior. He thought he saw a smile at the corner of his captor's lips, but it vanished as quickly as he thought it had appeared. 

"No...I don't mind. You can paint me anytime you wish." Ken said, his voice but a whisper among the great hall. Daisuke felt his cheeks burning slightly and told Ken he was going to his room. The Demon Lord nodded in response. 

Later, after Daisuke had awoke, dinner had been prepared by means Daisuke didn't know. The dining hall was different this time. All the other times he and Ken ate, there was a huge table with a silk white table cloth. This time the table was much smaller, and the plates closer. 

_Maybe he wants to talk? _Daisuke thought. _It must be lonely all the way down here, alone, in this huge castle..._ Daisuke stopped thinking as he reached the answer he had been looking for. **That** was why the Demon Lord kept him here. He was lonely. Perhaps he was more human than people thought. Daisuke decided to make his remaining time here pleasant. After all, Ken had saved his life. 

Daisuke attempted several times at starting a conversation but each time, Ken retorted with a short, closed reply. After a moment Ken realized just what Daisuke was trying to do and placed his pale hand on the other boy's darker tanned one. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking. I usually don't have company." Ken said, trying to think of a way to make it up to his precious guest. 

"I have an idea." Ken said with a slight smile, as much as he would permit himself to show. He handed an astonished Daisuke a small blue gem, spherical in nature. 

"You can explore the castle." Ken said closing Daisuke's hand around the small gift. "If you get lost, tap this gen three times and I'll come to get you." Daisuke obviously didn't mind Ken touching him. Ken's skin was pale and soft. 

_Finer than silk_. Daisuke thought privately. He gave a pleasant and excited smile. He always liked to explore new places and discover new things, and it seemed he was going to do both. 

"But remember." Ken's voice took a more serious tone, but stopped when he saw Daisuke visibly flinch in distaste. "You must never go to the West Wing of the castle." 

Daisuke nodded in understanding as they silently finished eating, both smiling inwardly. 

On the outside, the castle appeared to be several large shards of pointed crystal, slanted and sitting the center of a lake. The water was black and thin. It's waves lapping at the beach less shore far away. Much to his own surprise, Daisuke found that the whole inside of the castle was like polished marble of different colors. There was white and grey, black with gold and silver with green. All in all, it was extremely impressive. 

The days began to slip by. Ken greeted Daisuke every morning, when he came to his bed room to fetch him for breakfast. There had been more conversation and more pleasantness coming from Ken, which utterly surprised Daisuke. 

Daisuke had stopped asking when he was going home every day, but his mood seemed to slightly decline with each passing moment. Ken frowned at this and brought it up one day at dinner. 

"Daisuke, Tenshi, what's wrong?" Ken asked, using the nick name he bestowed upon Daisuke. It happened so suddenly one day when Ken said he looked like an angel that had fallen to earth. Daisuke had chuckled and brushed the compliment off, and the name just stuck. 

"It's..." Daisuke began, about to tell Ken but then stopped. "Nothing." 

"Daisuke, you can tell me. You know I can get you **anything** you desire." Ken said, setting his silverware down and reaching a hand out to comfort his guest. Ken saw Daisuke as a glass rose. So beautiful, and yet so fragile. Ken **had** to protect Daisuke from the harshness of the world, it would be a sin not to. 

Daisuke saw Ken as a silver winged angel whom had fallen from the grace of the heavens. Daisuke had vowed in his heart to help the angel to regain it's wings, to know what it was to fly once more. 

Daisuke gave a weak smile. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Ken, his love, his Demon Lord, his master and protector. "It's...I'm worried, Yami." Daisuke said, using his own nickname for his beloved. Ken had at first been offended deep inside when Daisuke used it, until Daisuke explained. He said Ken was like darkness, **his** darkness, like a comforting blanket. Their feelings for each other were never actually put into words. It didn't have to be. They both knew how each other felt. 

"Worried?" Ken's brow knitted in a furrow with confusion, something one didn't often see the Demon Lord do, but then again, one didn't often see the Demon Lord. 

"Yes. About..my friend, Takeru. About 'niichan." Daisuke said the last part quietly. He had found Ken was somewhat touchy on the subject of family. 

'_Niichan_. Ken thought silently. _Osamu-san. I **have** to do this. For me._ Ken had reached a decision. 

"Alright. It's time." He said quietly, sadly. 

"What?" Daisuke said, looking up from his half eaten dinner. 

"I said I could give you anything you desire, Tenshi, and if this is what you desire..." Ken sighed and looked into the eyes of his angel. "I will not keep you from it. You can go home if it is what you really want." Ken said finally, a single tear trailing down his face, but it was worth it to see the look of joy on Daisuke's face. 

"Really, Yami-chan?" Daisuke grinned. "I can really see my friends and family again?" 

"Yes." Ken said, his fingers gently touching Daisuke's face. 

It was then another thought cam to Daisuke's mind. "What about you, Yami? I won't go. I won't leave you." 

Ken chuckled. "You know very well you must go. You must go back to your family. Don't worry." 

Daisuke nodded slowly, shedding a tear. He knew what Ken was saying. He would wait, wait until Daisuke returned. 

"But first...there is something I must tell you, and show you as well. Follow me." It was practically an order but Daisuke knew Ken would never **tell** him what to do. It was mostly out of habit, and partly jest. Daisuke found himself trailing behind Ken, following him to the West Wing of the castle. It wasn't long before the pair came to a large door made of black obsidian. 

Ken seemed to have slipped into one of hid dark moods. 

"This door was made long ago by my brother, Osamu-san." Ken winced as he spoke. Daisuke made no move to comfort Ken, he knew his just being there was enough, so he waited for Ken to finish. 

"Long ago, my brother created this place to house an object of great power, a ring of gold. It belonged to the Three Maidens of the Glade. Osamu-san stole it." Ken said, tracing a finger down the runes etched into the front of the door. 

"Little did he know, only one pure of heart could wear it without suffering it's curse. All he knew, was it held enormous power. Beyond that of any imagination." Ken spoke, his voice a near whisper echoing though the empty halls. "After weeks of researching it, he said he had found it's true power, and donned it." 

Ken was crying now, the tears coming freely as he gave out one of his deepest, and darkest, secrets. "He wasn't able to use it, and it was too late for him. The curse of the ring slowly ate away at his mind and soul." 

"He was slowly going mad." Ken paused then turned to Daisuke. "It wasn't evil was it? What I did to him? I did it to set him free. If he were making sense, he would have ordered me to. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" Ken searched the face of his love for comfort. 

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked slowly in a low, calm voice, already knowing the answer. 

"I killed him." Ken half hissed at Daisuke. "I **killed** him! By all the **Gods** in the heavens, **I killed my brother!!**" Ken shouted upwards, as if the Gods were even listening, but perhaps they were, for Daisuke was there. 

No words of comfort were spoken, no fears chided, Ken simply held onto Daisuke, and Daisuke held him back. They didn't need words to express what they wished. Ken's sobs filled the hall, and were absorbed by the darkness. 

Ken then looked into Daisuke's eyes. The young boy saw a single question there, "How could you love me?" Daisuke looked back and spoke softly. 

"Ken, I love you because I **do**. I love all of you, not just the good parts, but the bad as well. I love you as one person. I don't expect you to be perfect all the time. I don't just love your perfection, I love your faults as well." Daisuke wondered how he ever came to be here, comforting one of the world's most powerful Mages. Then he remembered what Gennai had said. 

_Remember, things are not always as they seem. Soon you will fall into the demon's clutches, and kindness shall save you from death._

It was true. It made sense now. Leave it to a prophecy to tell the future but the person who knows it only realizes it after it's happened. 

Ken slowly broke the embrace, finally coming to terms with himself and smiled lightly at Daisuke. "I want you to go in there, Dai-chan." 

"What?" Daisuke asked confused. 

"I know that you can wear the ring. I know you can use it's power. Take it. It is the bane of my existence and the boon of my future. Take it...as a parting gift. 

Daisuke looked at Ken, his eyes saying one thing, "Thank you...for everything."   
  


***   
  


Far across Arima, Takeru was watching the Dragon Lord pace about. He had been there only three, or was it four, days. Takeru quickly learned what upset the powerful Mage who was yet a boy, and what pleased him. Takeru thought of Will as an amber harp. At times, different moods were able to take hold of him and play a beautiful melody, or a sour note. Takeru was rather impressed at how well he had learned to pluck at the other boy's strings. Usually it was a song of happiness and on occasion, a teasing song. 

Will had been very kind to Takeru, and had insisted on him staying as a guest. 

"Am I to go home tomorrow?" Takeru asked over dinner. 

"Takeru..." The Dragon Lord began, setting his silverware down. "You know you can go home anytime you want to, and I would never try to force you to stay. But, would you please? Stay here with me? Just for a little while. It get's so lonely up here all by one's self." Will had finished, brushing a sandy blonde strand from his eyes. 

"I...Alright." Takeru agreed. He didn't know why. He liked Will sure enough, but was it more then he thought it was? Takeru rubbed his temples in confusion. 

The days passed. Soon Takeru found out Will was subject to violent nightmares when one night he went to the kitchens to fetch something to eat. The Dragon Lord was cowering in the corner. He had begged Takeru to leave him be, he even went as far as to lash out with his magic, hitting a table, warning Takeru that that could've been him, yet still Takeru persisted. 

Eventually, Takeru coaxed the sobbing boy back up to his room and laid him down on the large bed. Will was soon asleep. 

_For all his power,_ Takeru thought to himself, _He can't even keep a nightmare away. I bet he's been up here all his life. He must have been so lonely growing up..._ Takeru bit his lip and collapsed on the bed beside the Dragon Lord, quickly falling asleep himself. 

Will was the first to wake up. He was a bit confused at first. He couldn't understand what had happened. 

_How did I--_ Will started to ponder but stopped when he saw Takeru's sleeping face. It all came back to him. Slowly at first, then like a dam breaking he remembered. He had that dream again. That terrible dream. He had some how ended up in the kitchens and Takeru had coaxed him out, but not before a table had been crushed mercilessly. 

The sunlight was peaking through the window, making everything seem as if it was in a dreamy haze. Will looked back to the sleeping boy's face and then noticed something else. He was holding Takeru and Takeru was holding him back. 

_Must've been dreaming and...yes, dreaming. That's it._ Will tried to calm himself down, to come up with a rational explanation for being nearly naked and in the same bed, **hugging**, another person. People were not Will's department, but he kind of liked the way Takeru's bare skin felt against his. Kind of warm and soft. Will's eyes wandered back to Takeru's face. The sun glinted off his hair making it look as if it really were spun of gold. Will reached out and touched it. 

_Spun of gold, yet as soft as silk._ Takeru grinned in his sleep and leaned into the attention he was getting unconsciously. Will chuckled a bit. Takeru seemed so innocent and pure. 

_He's so...beautiful._ The Dragon Lord thought absently and then edged away from the thought. He wasn't supposed to think those things. He had been told by Kisari, the Great Dragon. But Will couldn't help it. Whenever he saw Takeru... 

"Huh?" Takeru said, slowly waking up and rolling closer into Will. Still half asleep, he nuzzled closer and smiled, giving a content purr. Will blink wholeheartedly at what had happened, and not meaning to, shifted a bit. It was enough to jostle Takeru out of the dream world he was in. 

Takeru blinked as he became aware of the feeling of soft bare skin against his. 

_Daisuke?_ Takeru thought with a blush, then felt his cheeks burn even more when he realized who's chest his face had been buried in. 

"W-Will-kun! I'm sorry. I...I was...dreaming and...I--" Takeru sat up and started to stammer an apology. The Dragon Lord waved him into silence. 

"It's alright Takeru, I understand." Will said with a smile and friendly wink. _Besides, I kinda liked it._ He add the last part in thought. 

A few moments of awkward silence preceded. Takeru was a bit confused at what had happened but knew he definitely would do it again. Will had laid back down and was enjoying the aftermath of actually being close to another person. His smile was cut short as he quickly sat up when a loud roar ripped though the air. 

"Oh, **Gods!**" Will exclaimed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, accidently hitting the small silver bell which he had given Takeru in case he had needed something. The bell fell to the floor giving a rather loud, clear ringing which snapped Takeru completely back to reality. 

"What's happening?!" Takeru asked. Will was running about pulling clothes on like mad. 

"Kisari, The Great Dragon is passing on today! We have to get to the ceremony! He won't leave without my blessings!" Will threw several things at Takeru, which he donned without thinking. Later, Takeru regretted it. It was extremely fancy clothing. Mostly silk and felt. The cape was crimson and edged with gold. The jerkin was white and grey with gold lining and the shirt was pure white with silver tassels on the end of the sleeve cuffs. 

Takeru followed Will down to the Dragon Stables and mounted a large blue dragon with silver wings. Takeru had never been on a dragon's back before, at least consciously, and gripped Will like a cat near water. To Will this was a nice surprise and a welcomed treat. Just to touch another person felt so wonderful. After an hour, they had arrived. 

The scene was brutal and bloody. Kisari, a Great Dragon was lying on the ground. He wasn't like Gennai. Kisari was long and snakelike with a hide that resembled velvet. He had no wings and a long mane which was now matted in blood. Everything near the creature was coated in blood. Nearby, the corpse of a dragon slayer was lying, lifeless. Even though the slayer had been killed, it was obviously Kisari's last victory. The dragon was simply too old to go on. He had predicted his death and welcomed it, relishing his last victory of this life time. 

Will had walked up to the dragon and smiled with victory and defeat, for he was losing a friend yet he knew Kisari would finally get to rest. 

Kisari's breathing was labored and husky. His throat was nearly tone out so he used mind speak. 

_Who is that?_ The old beast asked with a sigh after Will had given his blessing's for the creature to die in peace. 

_He is my guest. _Will replied and tried in vain to keep his pervious thoughts of the other boy, but felt the mind of the Great Dragon browse his feelings and thoughts at his own leisure. 

It was then a soft chuckle came from the dying beast. 

_My young friend. Do you remember when I told you not to feel those things?_ Kisari asked Will quietly. _I was wrong. Love is one of the greatest things you can take part in._

The large dragon craned his neck as more blood issued forth._ Tell him I choose him._ The dragon said, then continued with a somewhat bemused tone, _As a gift in honor of your union._

__The Dragon Lord was silent for a moment, gathering his composure and then turned and walked towards Takeru. 

"He has chosen you." Will said in a soft whisper. 

"What?" Asked a confused Takeru. 

"Well," Will began, "When a Great Dragon dies, it can choose a mortal to pass it's powers to. He chose you. All you have to do is taste some of his blood." 

"His **what?!**" Takeru's eyes opened wide. 

"Just dip your finger tips in it and take a small lick. That's all it takes, but the more you taste the greater the power you get." Will reminded him in a monotonous voice as if reciting from a book. 

"What if I don't want to?" Takeru asked, a bit appalled at the whole idea. 

"If you refuse, you die." Will said flatly. "Sorry. Those are the rules." 

"But...why? Why did he choose me?" The golden haired boy asked a bit bewildered. 

"It's in honor of our...friendship!" Will said hastily and heard a small chuckle from the dragon who had heard him change the reason around. 

Takeru hesitated a moment and then approached the beast. He laid a hand on it's flank as it rise and fell with shallow, husky breaths. Slowly, the dragon's eyes watching, Takeru reached down and dipped a finger tip in the blood, closed his eyes and pressed it to hip lips. It wasn't until after that he realized his hands had been shaking. The blood tasted sweet and yet bitter. The dragon gave a sigh then closed it's eyes, after a minute it stopped breathing. Thousands of dragons let out cries of sorrow and roars of joy. Will was standing there with tears streaming down his face and a smile. 

Takeru walked back and after a few moments of silence asked: 

"Why are you smiling are drying at the same time?" 

"Because," Said the other boy, wiping his tears off, "I have lost a friend and teacher but he finally gets to rest." 

"And them?" Takeru asked pointing to the other dragons. 

"They will wait until the old one has chosen a reincarnation and then depart." The Dragon Lord said solemnly and then softened his voice, "Let's go home." 

The days passed quickly and the two became even greater friends. Will was more liberal this time, he expressed his feelings more freely. At night, they slept in the same bed. At first it was awkward, then Will told Takeru how he loved the feeling of his skin next to his, how he just loved to be near Takeru. It was that night Will looked into his eyes and compared him to a golden dragon. 

"The golden dragon," Will said, "Is the most rare of all dragons. It is hunted by many. Some just to get a glimpse of it, others for it's hide which is made of pure gold. You, Takeru, are **my** golden dragon. I've hunted you, and gazed into your eyes. Now I'll be yours forever." Will gave his confession knowing fully he could be easily rejected and refused. 

Takeru had said nothing but just smiled and hugged Will tightly and pulled his closer. Their lips met for a few moments. Will enjoyed the feeling of his lips to his love's softer ones, but enjoyed even more the meaning it held. They were lovers, forever. 

The next week was filled with merriment. Will taught Takeru to ride the dragons, to learn their unspoken language, but Takeru found he could already understand the beasts. Will had said that one of the powers of the Great Dragons was to understand the language of all the beasts. This must have been the power he had inherited. 

One day, Takeru came back to the castle to meet Will at the gate with tears in his eyes and arms folded across his chest. Takeru hurried to his friend to see what was wrong. 

"I have kept you here too long." Will said, not meeting Takeru's eyes. "It is time for you to go back to your family and friends. I will wait here. And don't you try to tell me you're not going." Will had put his foot down. 

And so it was. They spent their last night together, in each other's arms, by the fire. The next day Takeru departed for Cormir. 

  
  



	3. Flight and Ascent!

The Heart of Arima   
  


AN: And so is the third and last installment of The Heart of Arima: Travelers. I was planning on The Heart of Arima: Wanderers (a Taichi/Yamato side quest type thing), Heart of Arima: Explorers (For Tamers containing Leekato/Takalee, Hirota/Kenkazu, Ruri/Juki) and maybe one for Frontier when it gets a bit more developed. Let me know what you think! Oh! This fic contains Ken/Daisuke pairing, Takeru/Willis, Yamato/Taichi and there's a small slight hint of Takeru/Daisuke. See if you can find it.   
  


Notes: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters. I don't really own any other anime besides the other stuff I write from my twisted mind. But! This is my fanfic so you touch, you die! or get tickled. ^_^ Oh, if I spelt any names wrong, correction would be appreciated. 

A few (more) notes: the '-chan' suffix is used to show affection of sorts (though it has other uses, they will not be used here). '-san' is used as a sign of respect. '-sama' is used when talking to someone who is high in power or as I like to think of it "God like". '-kun' is a sign of friends between two males. 'Koibito' means 'my love' or something to that effect. 'Oniichan' (or 'niichan) means big brother. ** 

Daisuke walked through the large city street aimlessly. He had at least reached Po, a neighboring province to Cormir. He idly touched the gold ring on his finger. It had an intricate pattern of knots and laces twirling around it. Ken had said it was magic. Daisuke smiled as he remembered his Koi's words. 

Turn it clockwise, and it will make you invisible. Counter clockwise and it makes you visible again. 

It had been a fairly long journey to Po. On the way he had asked many people if they had seen Takeru, he even took out a picture he had painted before and shown it around but to no avail. It seemed very strange to Daisuke that no one would have seen his friend around, unless Takeru never made it to shelter. 

Daisuke visibly shuddered and saw off in the distance people were gathering around some sort of stage. It was a magic show. The so called "magician" was calling people to gather around, promising them the most fabulous show they had ever witnessed. Daisuke snorted and thought back to when he had asked Ken, if he was such a powerful Mage, why did he do all his chores by hand. Ken had replied that a real Mage does not flaunt his power and why should he use magic to do something his hands could do. 

None the less, Daisuke approached the stage which he would have done so with glee a few months back. The man was looking for a volunteer. Another thing about Daisuke a few months ago was that he would never have raised his hand to volunteer but, Ken had shown him the basics of magic to quelch his fears. It worked. 

"You! Young man, are you volunteering?" The man asked hopefully, the show couldn't work without one and most of the locals didn't really want to be part of the show. 

"Yes." Daisuke nodded, the wind teasing his cinnamon hair. He was quickly ushered onto the stage before he had a chance to change his mind. Daisuke merely stood there with an amused grin. After a few moments, the man displayed a coin to the crowed. 

"Now, good folks, I shall, for your amusement, pull this coin magically from somewhere on this young man." The fat man grinned. He closed his fist and opened it. The coin was gone and just as he was going to do his sleight of hand and pull it out from Daisuke's unrulely hair, Daisuke reached behind the man's ear and pulled the coin out. 

"This what you're looking for?" Daisuke gave an amused grin as the man looked at the coin wide-eyed. The audience broke into laughter and quickly dispersed as the man desperately tried to call them back. 

"Daisuke?" Daisuke turned to the thinning crowed. Did I just hear my name? 

"Daisuke!" The voice rang clear and true. Daisuke couldn't mistake it for anyone else but who it was and his suspicions were confirmed as a young golden haired boy stepped forward. 

"Takeru!" Daisuke ran to his friend and they both grappled in a tight embrace. "I thought you didn't make it!" 

"Of course I made it! You didn't think I would just give up and die did you?" Takeru smiled and pulled back and looked into Daisuke's face. 

"Dai-kun, your crying." Takeru gave a smile. Daisuke usually wasn't very emotional. 

"Where were you? I was asking for you all the way from Saeum to Po!" Daisuke blushed slightly and wiped his tears away and sniffed a little. 

"Oh! That's right, you don't know. I would have met up with you sooner but I got lost in the forest." Takeru said in an amused tone, "But I got directions from a few of the birds that were flying around." 

"Takeru?" Daisuke began eyeing his friend a little bit strangely. 

"Oh! Sorry, I must sound crazy." Takeru grinned. "Come on, I'll explain everything to you at an inn." Takeru grinned. Both boys were happy at finally being reunited. After walking around they found a decent inn where they spent their funds wearily, because they had little of it. 

A few hours after dusk, the odd pair sat at a round wooden oak table, mugs of warm cider in hand. The mistress of the tavern had given them the cider for free. As it turned out she had a soft spot for children and said she couldn't stand to see them without something warm in their bellies. 

It was then Takeru began his tale. He told Daisuke of how he awoke in the company of the Dragon Lord, the things they did, about the Great Dragon who had offered his blood and much more. Not once did Takeru actually confess his feelings towards the Dragon Lord, but Daisuke could tell just by the way he spoke of him and the things they did, especially when Takeru gave him a description, a very detailed description, of his former host. 

"Wow." Was all that Daisuke could say when Takeru had finished, taking a sip of his warm drink. 

"So tell me Dai-kun, did you have an adventure looking from me these past few months?" Takeru said over the top of his large glass mug with an impish grin. 

"Well...I wasn't exactly looking for you the whole time we were separated." Daisuke said, not even noticing he was tapping his finger along the side of his mug nervously. The light from the far side of the room caught something on Daisuke's finger which made it shine. 

"What's that?" Takeru asked nodding his head in the direction of Daisuke's hand. 

"Nothing." Daisuke said quickly and hid the hand under his arms, folding them. 

"Come on Daisuke! I promise I won't bite or anything." Takeru pleaded jokingly. In a few seconds Daisuke was grinning sheepishly and thrust his hand towards Takeru. 

"Hey...Daisuke, this is real gold." Takeru said, fingering the ring. 

"I know." Daisuke said quietly. 

"Where'd you get it?" Takeru looked up at his friend. So he was up to something while I was gone. 

"Well...It's like this..." Daisuke poured fourth his tale of what had happened and finally came to a finish. 

"And this ring is a gift from...uhh...him?" Takeru said, a bit cautious of using the name. 

"Yeah, as a parting gift." Daisuke said and then signaled Takeru to lean closer as his whispered, "It's magic." 

"No doubt." Takeru said, flashing a grin. He knew exactly how his friend felt towards his would be "captor". Daisuke obviously had fallen for the person who was the Demon Lord. The mystery surrounding him was enough to make Takeru curious. 

Soon after they had finished their cider, the boys retreated to the room they had purchased for the night. Too tired to make up a separate bed and too glad to see each other again, they both curled up together in the soft inviting covers. 

"Just like old times." Daisuke whispered to the face of the boy which was inches from his own. 

"Yeah, just like old times." The fell asleep holding each other close for warmth and comfort. They were glad to be reunited once more.   
  


*** 

Back in Cormir, in the highest, darkest tower sat a disgruntled Mage leaning over his scrying water. This was an interesting development Koushiro had not expected. Their captors had fallen in love with them and let them return home. Koushiro chuckled. 

In the dark corner, Iori shuddered. Koushiro's laughs were never good ones like Takeru's and Daisuke's. They had often tried to befriend him, attempting to including him in some prank or game. Iori usually refused but after they had found out he liked to go for walks in the woods, they had accompanied him regularly daily. 

Iori liked Daisuke and Takeru. They treated him nice, like a person and in return they insisted that he do the same for them. Koushiro was plotting something bad. He had to find a way to help his friends. He saw everything in the water, they were coming home. He had to warn them before it was too late. 

Lately, Yamato had been a nervous wreck. Taichi usually stood in for him. Some questioned why Yamato-sama had not been handling affairs first hand and an excuse that he had been sick was made. 

The search parties had not been totally recalled and a few were still roaming Arima looking for the two boys. People had reported seeing them numerous times and finally one day, Takeru and Daisuke stood outside of the gates to the castle. 

"Well, here it goes." Takeru said to his friend. 

"Do you think Yamato-sama is going to be really mad at us?" Daisuke said, slightly cringing as the mention of the letter he did not deliver might arise. 

"No...well, at least I hope not." That was all Takeru could say for sure as he bit his lip, drawing a small trickle of blood. 

From that point on, everything happened so quickly. Takeru and Daisuke entered the court, making themselves known. Everyone rushed and gathered around them. They were quickly swept away by the servants to a large room in which they were to wait, which wasn't long. In moments of their entry into the room, an overjoyed Taichi and Yamato rushed into the room, collecting their loved ones in a tight embrace. Tears were shed, whispers uttered and mistakes forgiven. 

After the usual questioning of their health and current disposition, serious questions were finally asked. 

"Takeru, Daisuke," Yamato said the latter name a bit more softly, "What have you been doing all this time?" 

Takeru and Daisuke exchanged glances, eager themselves to know where the other had been and what adventures they had. 

Takeru went first. Telling of their journey, when they were separated and how the Dragon Lord had saved his life. He, of course, left out certain details which he would tell Daisuke later, and eventually Yamato. 

Next was Daisuke's turn. He told of how he was separated and how he was rescued. Tension mounted in the air when the Demon Lord's name was mentioned but soon settled after Daisuke explained a bit about him, but not too much. 

Later, an official declaration was made of a huge feast in honor of the return of the two boys. It was a great affair. There were many forms of entertainment, and the food was not lacking variety. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Koushiro. 

Koushiro had looked into the water again. He saw what had happened to the boys, or at least some of it. Soon he would plant his seeds of mistrust and deception. 

***   
  


The banquet was one of the largest ever known in Cormir and lasted for three days. Only after the festivities had died down did Koushiro dare show his face. He trailed behind Yamato like a lost puppy, watching and waiting. Then, he finally decided it was time to strike. 

"What are you thinking of sire?" The black Mage asked, knowing very well what Yamato pondered as he sat in a large felt chair, a face of brooding plastered on. 

Yamato gave a sigh before responding, "It's this whole affair with the Demon and Dragon Lords." Yamato rubbed his temples as Koushiro took a seat beside him. "I don't think Daisuke and Takeru will be safe here since their encounter." 

Koushiro nodded, a smile of deception crossing his face. "Yes. May I offer you some advice sire?" 

"Certainly, Koushiro." Yamato turned to face his advisor. 

"There is a place, a place in the west. A tower. The tower of Yugoth, it is beyond the touch of the Mage Lords, for it is shrouded in my magic." Koushiro whispered, lulling the king into his dark plot. "Daisuke and Takeru would be safe there. Let me take them with me." 

"Yes." Yamato replied absently, "Yes, take them." 

"Are you feeling alright your majesty?" Koushiro smiled wickedly, "Maybe you should go lay down. Now." 

"Yes," Yamato said, turning, "I think I will. Good night Koushiro." 

"Good night your majesty. Sleep well."   
  


*** 

"Koushiro is what?" Takeru asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking at a very frantic Iori. 

"He's gonna take you and Daisuke away!" Iroi shook his friend awake. 

"Hey! Iroi! Slow down!" Daisuke said, standing up from his bed across the room and walking over to the boy. "What do you mean? Why would Koushiro do that?" 

Iori looked worried and mumbled something. 

"What? Iori speak up." Takeru said. 

"He's the Wyvern Lord." Iroi whispered in fear, eyes darting around ad if the shadows would come to life and eat him. 

"The Wyvern Lord?" Daisuke asked, astonished. 

"Yes." Came a voice from the door. The three turned to see who was there and Koushiro stepped out of the shadows. "Yes I am, but I'm also so much more." 

"Iori, Iori," The Mage Lord stepped closer, "I am so very disappointed in you. To think, I was going to reward you by sharing the power that I will soon gain, with the aid of these boys." 

Iori cringed. 

"Come, there's so much to do and we have so little time." The Mage Lord smiled wickedly.   
  


The Tower of Yugoth was over five thousand feet tall. It was made of black stone and the shadow it cast was as equally black and foreboding. It's sullen and blunt mood had sunk into Daisuke and Takeru as they were escorted by Koushiro, arms tied behind their backs. Daisuke was dreading the walk up the stairs to get to the top of the tower, where Koushiro was presumably taking them, when the Mage Lord stepped onto a large black disc, pulling the two boys with him. In moments the disc lifted and flew to the top of the tower. Takeru and Daisuke were not impressed. 

Ken. Ken, I need you now. I wish you were here... Daisuke absently thought. Wait! That little trinket Ken gave me. He said if I tapped it three times...now where did I put it? Daisuke forced his hands around to one side of himself as Koushiro was busy looking in an old book. 

There! Daisuke felt the gem through the fabric of his clothes and hastily tapped it three times...then a few more just for good measure. C'mon Ken! I need you. 

Takeru, seeing what Daisuke was up to, started to fidget, trying to loosen his hands as he saw Koushiro approaching with a dark look on his face. The Mage Lord grabbed Daisuke by the collar and hauled him up to eye level. 

"No!" Takeru shouted and barreled into Koushiro, knocking him over. The Mage Lord stood and gave a growl, back handing the boy across the face as hard as he could.   
  


"Now...sacrifice." Koushiro smiled, showing inhumanly long fangs.   
  


Can't end like this... Takeru's mind raced. Will, I need your help. Will! And Takeru did the only thing he could think of, shout to his love for help, but what came out was something entirely different. 

Makena! Voreh'Nai'Haa! Yaren Vok Neeh! Takeru screamed-chanted, trying to call for help. 

"Shut up!" Koushiro backhanded the blond again, knocking him out. 

Willis....help, Was Takeru's last thought as everything became black.   
  


Far across windy plains of snow and ice and howling wind, Ken Ichijouji, The Demon Lord, woke up with a start. Daisuke had summoned him, Daisuke was in trouble. His Daisuke. But Ken couldn't reach him, there was some sort of veil that blocked his talent. 

Well, if it's going to be like that, I'll just have to make a personal appearance. Ken thought to himself as he mentally summoned his fastest, most powerful creature to him. Hold on Tenshi, I'm coming.   
  


To the northwest, the Dragon Lord Willis was slumped in a chair, heaving a sigh for he missed his golden dragon. Just then, a large gust of wind opened his window and blew all of his papers about. 

"Ahh!" He cried, jumping a top the paper, "Stupid wind." Willis cursed, then he heard the faint whisperings of the ancient dragon tongue. 

Aid me Willis! We need you help! 

"Takeru!" Will shouted and tried to grasp onto the presence of his mate with his talent, but something was fumbling his attempts. He barely got a hold of Takeru when the boy went unconscious. 

"Damn." The Dragon Lord cussed. "Umaras!" He shouted out the window and a large golden winged dragon landed before him. He quickly hopped onto it's back and they took off. 

"To The Tower of Yugoth."   
  


***   
  


Daisuke woke up with a splitting headache only to find himself and Takeru tied up spread eagle on some sort of blood stained rack of metal, wood and bone. 

"Takeru?" Daisuke asked, his recent memory a bit hazy. 

"I'm alright Daisuke." Takeru answered, just waking up himself. Just then Koushiro decided to show up. He was dressed in long black flowing robes with a green wyvern emblazoned on them. 

"Ah. I see you're both awake. Good--screams make it all the more satisfying." 

"Why, Koushiro?! WHY?!" Daisuke shouted madly as his captor and would be executioner approached him. 

"I thought you'd never ask. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but seeming how you're both going to die anyway... I'm not the real Koushiro. He is...indisposed. Occupied. In here." The Mage Lord pointed to his head as he elaborated. 

"You see, a few years ago, Koushiro was trying to capture a creature from another world. One somewhat like this one, but instead of magic, science reigns supreme." Koushiro gesture to the sky with his hands. "I was dying. Defeated by...children, much like you. I used this Koushiro as kind of a...bottle, to contain my spirit. But this body won't hold out for much longer. I devised a way to regain my old body, but I needed a tremendous amount of energy! That's where you come in. You children, through however many dimensions and realities you exist, all posses some sort of ethereal...power. When I realized who the Demon and Dragon Lord's alternate selves were, I realized who yours must be! Prime choice children! Ripe for the picking! Finally! I shall return to my world and pay them all back..." A loud roar pierced Koushiro's rant and a barrage of dragons sped up, flying towards the tower causing Koushiro to frown. 

"Up! I command you!" And with that an army of shadowy wyverns launched themselves from inside of the tower and attacked the dragons. It was then the demon creatures appeared, also attacking the wyverns. 

"Dammit! Not now! I'm so close!" Koushiro hissed.   
  


"Why are you here?!" The Dragon Lord shouted across the wind to the dark figure. 

"I presume the same general reason as you. Look down there." The Demon Lord pointed at the two bound figures, one Takeru, one Daisuke. It took less then a heart beat for Will to figure out what the Demon Lord was talking about, all of his old fears and misconceptions about the other Mage Lord evaporating. 

"Truce?" The Dragon Lord inquired. 

"Truce." Ken confirmed as they sped towards their mates.   
  


"No!" Koushiro shouted, gripping an ornately carved dagger, "This isn't fair! So close! I won't let them stop me!" The thing inhabiting Koushiro's body shrieked and ran for Takeru, managing to draw the dagger across the boy's arm, blood welling and spilling to the floor before Willis jumped off his dragon and knocked Koushiro down with a gesture. 

"Ahh!" The once-Koushiro yelled and gripped his head. "Must....hold...on." 

"I think not." Ken said coldly, finishing untying Daisuke and approaching the demon thing in Koushiro. "You are in my domain now, demon. Obey me." 

"Never!" The Mage Lord raised a hand, putting an invisible wall between himself and Takeru, Will and Ken. 

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted, hammering away at the wall with his fists and talent until blood ran through clenched fingers. 

"Here." Will placed a hand on Ken's shoulder and nodded, applying his talent as well. The wall started to buckle as Ken heard Daisuke shout out. 

"Ken!" Daisuke dodged Koushiro's dagger over and over. 

"Daisuke! The ring! Use the ring!" Ken shouted as the wall cracked. The creature was persistent though, and put all of its effort into maintaining the wall as he attacked Daisuke. 

Frantically, Daisuke turned the ring on his finger. Nothing happened and Koushiro's blade bit into his shoulder. 

"Ahh!" Daisuke shouted, twisting the ring the other way, rendering himself invisible. 

"What trickery is this?!" The Koushiro thing shouted, obviously surprised. It was all Will and Ken needed to overcome the creature's magic and make the wall vanish. 

"Now demon, it ends." Ken said, placing his hand on Koushiro's head. 

"No! Sooo close..."It whimpered. "Myotis--!" It's speech interrupted as Ken used his talent to force the creature out of Koushiro's body and into another dimension. The older Mage slumped over, Daisuke and Takeru catching him. 

"Daisuke? Takeru?" Koushiro said weakly, looking up at the boys, "Is that you? Did you--" 

"Yes." Takeru said. "It's alright now. You can rest." He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.   
  


***   
  


Two weeks later everything was back to normal, or as normal as it would ever get. Ken and Daisuke returned to Ken's castle in the south and Takeru left with Willis to his abode. Yamato, under the strong suggestion of Taichi, made a treaty with the Mage Lords and allied themselves with them. There was a huge festival afterward. 

Koushiro recovered in a week or so. The creature had been living in him for a manner of years and the old Mage, now Wyvern Lord decided to move back into the Tower of Yugoth, which had been remade to a more suitable purpose--a library. Iori, ever faithful, joined Koushiro and became joint Mage Lord, sharing Koushiro's power as Wyvern Lord. 

And so, the shadow had ben banished and all was well in Arima. A large old dragon sitting at the heart of the world grinned to himself. Yes, all was well...for now. 


End file.
